


Fill My Cup

by no_loose_wire_jokes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is an amazing husband, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_loose_wire_jokes/pseuds/no_loose_wire_jokes
Summary: A fic based off a Reylo_Prompts tweet.Rey buys Ben a very special coffee mug to deliver some very special news.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Fill My Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is a quick little thing that was inspired by a tweet off the @reylo_prompts twitter account. (Here's the link --> https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1241892430904844288?s=20 ) I apologize in advance for problems with the spacing between italicized words. I've been trying to fix it, but it just won't cooperate. I hope you can enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Love Deela
> 
> **TW: Pregnancy**

Ben has always been a coffee nut. For as long as she can remember, he’s always opted for a cup of coffee instead of tea or water and even though it may not have been the best option for a developing boy, he never seemed to care.

  


It never really affected him either, given how large he ended up growing. 

  


Some of Rey’s fondest memories as a kid took place at the breakfast table in the Solo household. Sitting at the kitchen table with Leia, talking with her about anything and everything simply to serve as a distraction while Ben would steal sips at a time of the coffee at her side. Rey could have grown up to be an actor; she managed to hold it together, to keep from laughing, when whatever mug Leia had chosen for the morning disappeared under the table and reappeared just as quickly. 

  


She did break, though, when Leia looked down into the bottom of her mug and said, “ _ Huh, where’d all my coffee go?”  _

  


And now, as Rey looks into the bottom of the coffee cup she bought for Ben, she can’t help but smile as her heart flutters at a billion beats per minute. 

  


The outside of the black mug reads  _ Good Morning Handsome _ , and while she knows that Ben will just snort and roll his eyes at the sentiment, she’s not quite sure how he’ll react to what’s written on the inside. 

  


_ You’re going to be a daddy! _

  


Rey’s gone all out this morning. She’s made eggs, and sausages, and toast. She even bought some pastries last night for this morning in preparation of her declaration. Well, the  _ mug’s  _ declaration, technically. 

  


Her hand unconsciously drifts down to her belly, resting where she’ll soon develop a bump. Resting where tangible proof of their love matures inside her womb and she feels her eyes prickle as a watery smile appears over her face. She’s taken two tests, not to mention that she’s become increasingly tired, and hungry, and emotional, too, much to her dismay. So there’s no doubt in her mind about it; she’s pregnant.

  


And she—she doesn’t know how she feels. She’s elated, of course. It’s undeniable that ever since she read the readout of the little pink pregnancy test that her spirit has been floating on a cloud. A feeling that closely resembles the day Ben asked her to marry him, and the day they got married, and everyday after that, but there’s something so different about it this time. She’s harboring life! And not just any life, a life that her and Ben made together!

  


But she’s also nervous. This changes  _ everything! _ What if they can’t afford it? Babies are  _ expensive _ ! Not like they can’t handle it, together they’ve saved up a lot of wealth, but  _ still _ ! There’s a lot of responsibility there, and what if—

  


_ What if Ben doesn’t want it? _

  


She knows it’s a ridiculous notion, Ben’s always talked about wanting a family, even since he was little, but what if he suddenly changes his mind?

  


Rey hears the water of the shower turn off down the hall and she quickly pours Ben’s favorite coffee into the mug. She’s got to tell him, and she’s been planning this for days now, there’s no point in backing out now. 

  


She sets the mug down in his usual spot in such a way so that when he finishes his coffee, he’ll be able to read the message at the bottom of the cup. She grabs them some utensils and sits at the spot beside his,  _ her _ usual spot. She takes a few bites of her eggs, trying to choke them down before Ben can see how much she’s repulsed by the smell and the texture—just another side effect that’s developed in the last four or five weeks. 

  


It’s only a minute later before Ben comes out wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, his hair damp and a little crazy from where he probably shook it out in a towel. He looks around the kitchen in surprise and then to her with a smile on his face and an eyebrow raised in question, “What’s all—”

  


“I made us breakfast,” Rey jumps in.  _ Shit, she’s nervous now that he’s actually here! Why is she so nervous?! _

  


His eyes playfully narrow as he moves to take a seat beside her. “So you did. Look at all this,” he gestures at his plate and then the pastries. 

  


“I know,” she says, propping her head up on the table, “I’ve been extremely hungry lately.”  _ Nice, Rey. Good subtle hint. _

  


“I can see that. I’m not complaining, though.” He picks up his fork before noticing the new mug in front of him and promptly drops it back to the table. He snorts and rolls his eyes as he picks up the black coffee mug. “This is new,” 

  


“Do you like it?” Rey asks.

  


“If it holds coffee, I love it. I’m glad you made some though, I didn’t have a cup last night so I’m dying for some now.”

  


Rey feels her eyes widen as he tips his head back and begins to  _ chug _ the coffee. He’s drinking it  _ so fast! _ She thought that the size of the mug would have given her  _ at least _ half way through breakfast before he read the bottom, but at that pace, it’ll be no time before—

  


Ben suddenly spits coffee out of his mouth in a tight spray that seems like something you’d only see in a comedy TV show. 

  


Rey freezes, her hands gripping the side table as Ben stares at the bottom of the mug. His face is frozen, his eyes glued to the inside of his cup. 

  


It’s several breaths before a small smile of  _ wonder  _ breaks out across his face. 

  


“You’re lying,” he says. 

  


Rey’s mouth drops open, words somehow failing her as she processes his reaction. Ben suddenly looks at her, then down at her belly, and she feels as though he can see the little speck growing inside her. She doesn’t move as he continues to stare at her gut. 

  


“You’re  _ lying,”  _ he repeats as he looks back at her eyes. 

  


Rey swallows. “I’m not,” she squeaks. 

  


“You’re not lying,” he echos, his eyes finally reflecting the smile that’s beginning to bloom even bigger over his face. 

  


Rey can feel her own smile growing, too. 

  


Ben gestures at her. “You’re…” he trails off. 

  


Rey nods, her eyes crinkling in a smile. Words finally unlodge out of her throat. “I’ve already taken the tests. We’re pregnant, Ben.”

  


He looks back down at his plate, his jaw still hanging wide open in a smile like she’s never seen before. He runs his hands over his jaw, and then through his hair, and then he rests both hands on top of his head, a smile still on his face as he processes her words. 

  


He looks at her again and she laughs, the look on his face as priceless as it is memorable. 

  


Ben suddenly jumps out of his chair and she quickly stands to meet him. He picks her up by the waist and spins her around before crushing her to his chest like she weighs nothing. He buries his face in the crook of her shoulder before releasing a loud, shaking breath. She tightly winds her arms around his neck, kissing his temple and his still-wet hair as he tightens his grip on her back.

  


He chokes out a laugh and she pulls back to look at his face, only to find that there are tears welling in his eyes. 

  


“I’m so happy, Rey,” he says as he laughs.

  


Rey feels warmth run down her cheeks only to realize that she’s crying too. “You’re so happy?” She echos, at loss for something else to say.

  


“Yeah,” he says. A tear runs down his face then. “Look, Rey. I’m so happy I’m crying.” 

  


A watery laugh escapes her as she moves to wipe away his tear. “Me too, Ben. Me too.” 

  


He tucks her head under his neck and they laugh again. “I love you so much, Rey.” 

  


Rey’s heart feels as though it’s going to burst. “I love you, too.” 

  


He pulls back again to look at her face and when she looks in his eyes, she can see everything. She can see love, she can see devotion, she can see a hope that feels different than any other hope she’s felt before.

  


She can see their future, and then they seal that future with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter!
> 
> @/Bendemptionist


End file.
